Released
by ang3l of dreams
Summary: After wishing that his yami would leave him, Ryou wakes up the next morning and realize that he had never gotten his millennium ring. He begins to regret it as new feelings unleash themselves. RyouXBakura change of rating.no BAD things are going to happen
1. gone!

Released  
  
Devil/angel  
  
D/a: I'mmmmm back!!!!  
  
Seto: Oh goody. -_- just great  
  
D/a: oh se-to..  
  
Seto -_- wat?!  
  
D/a: looky wat I found? *snaps finger and 3 huskies appeared* aren't they the cutest things you've ever saw?  
  
Seto: nooo. not really  
  
D/a: c? this one's nana, tat's porky, and tat one.*points at the biggest and leader of the three* tat's fuffy  
  
Seto: fuffy?? I don't think so.. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *screams as fuffy runs to him with her mouth wide open revealing it's sharp k-9 teeth*  
  
D/a: awwwwwwwww tat's so sweet.. it wants to play tug-a-war!  
  
*Lone tempest comes in*  
  
LT: Hey! Leave seto alone!!! *fights dogs off with stick*  
  
D/a: COME!  
  
*dogs obidently comes*  
  
d/a: they were just having fun..... so, sooooo cute.  
  
LT: seto. R u okay?  
  
Seto: who the hell r u?  
  
D/a: she's my friend so?  
  
Seto: ur friend.. tat's not good. I hope she doesn't haf the same personality as u do  
  
LT: don't worri seto, she' da insane 1  
  
D/a: sure blame it all on me! Seto: shouldn't u start ur fic now?  
  
D/a: well I'm waiting for sum1 te do da disclaimer.  
  
LT: devil/angel doesn't own YGO or ne thing wat so ever..  
  
D/a: hey!!!! Do too I own...CDs....clothes..  
  
LT: watevr can we just start da fic?  
  
D/a: fine!  
  
*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chapt 1~ was it only a dream?  
  
//..// Ryou thinking to Bakura or to himself /.../ Bakura thinking to Ryou or himself ****** scene change  
  
Ryou layed on his back as he relaxed on the cool, dry grass looking up into the stary, midnight sky. The cool, gentle fall breeze calmed as sounds of crickets and owls echoed from nearby. // it's so calm and peaceful now. I wish tat it would always stay like this..// he thought looking down at the scars on his arm. Almost hidden and healed, away from anyone's view, the scars held memories of his pain and fear. He reached down and gently trailing the scar on softly as memories he had hidden came back again.  
  
flashback  
  
"you won't get away! You can't!" the menacing voice laughed. Ryou ran out into the dark, empty street. "HELP! HELP M-" he didn't have time to finish as he he felt something sharp pierced through his arm. "AHHHH!!" he screamed. Then holding his arm trying to stop himself from bleeding. A figure , with close resemblece, stood in from of him grasping on the handle of a kitchen knife with blood dripping dwon the blad as moonlight reflected on it, giving it an eerie glow.  
  
end of flashback  
  
Ryou sighed. / I told you. You'll never get away from me! / his yami said. Startled, Ryou jumped up. His yami appeared in front of him smirking evily.  
  
"why do you always have to come when the world is at peace?" Ryou blurted out then quickly regretting in doing so. Bakura smirked as he advance toward the boy. "sooo feeling the courage to talk back now are we? Well, I'll teach you a lesson." Bakura said grabbing Ryou by his white silky hair. Ryou called out in pain. But Bakura ignored it and walked into the house dragging Ryou behind by his hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
d/a: there tat's da first chapt!!!!! Plllleeeeeassssseee R+R!!!! I need them!!!1  
  
seto: ah, don't listen te her.  
  
D/a: *glares at seto* wat do u no ?  
  
LT: give her reviews.  
  
D/a: now there's a gd friend!  
  
LT: I'm not done.. give her reviews to shut her up  
  
D/a: hey! I thought u were my friend!!!!!  
  
LT: I am but seto's juz tooooo hot!!!!!!  
  
D/a: well newayz I'll deal with her later. But in da mean time read my other fics and plleeeeeeeaaassssssseeeeeeee review!!!!! I'll post more up if I no tat ppl are actually READING it.. L8r! ^_^ 


	2. wat is only a dream pt 2

Released  
  
Devil/angel  
  
D/a: k, b4 I 4get, I wanna say thanx for da reviews:  
  
Asian Angel 12- thanx and it's extra special cuz ur waz da 1st 1 I got for this fic. I'll remember tat  
  
Yami Bakura Kia- I'll type and think of more for sure  
  
Yukaru- I'll try..TRY te do da best I can with da yaoi... I had da exact same idea bout da lemon .. but my NICE friends were like eh.... with it. and I nevr did 1 b4. but.... I'll c if I can do one separate fic 'bout tat juz for u..  
  
Bakura: but....  
  
D/a: *stuffs him in a closet* there! NO INTERRUPTIONS!  
  
Bakura: *yells through da door of da closet* HEY!!! I THOUGHT U LIKE ME!!!!!!  
  
D/a: well.... *in deep thought*  
  
Yami: no she liks me most...rite? not exactly a question.  
  
D/a: *smiles nervously* errr..  
  
Yami + Bakura: well?!  
  
D/a: I lik u both..  
  
Yami: but me da best  
  
Bakura: yeah rite  
  
D/a: well.... LET'S START ON DA FIC NOW SHALL WE?!!!!! not exactly a question either. more lik demanding.  
  
*seto pops in*  
  
seto: she still doesn't own ne thing ..  
  
d/a: hey! 1st thing. I DO own SUMthing.. And second I only rite da disclaimer ONCE for da entire fic. Don't believe me? Lok at da disclaimer in da 1st chappie!!!!  
  
Seto: sum1 has pms...  
  
D/a: SHUDDUP!!! Do not!!!  
  
Yami: y don't we juz start da fic now?  
  
*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chapt 1~ was it only a dream? pt 2  
  
//..// Ryou thinking to Bakura or to himself  
  
/.../ Bakura thinking to Ryou or himself  
  
****** scene change  
  
Ryou called out in pain. But Bakura ignored it and walked into the house dragging Ryou behind by his hair.  
  
Bakura threw Ryou onto the bed and stared hungrily at him. Ryou backed into the hard backboard of his king-sized bed. Bakura smirked as he walked slowly toward the trembling boy.  
  
~Ryou's P.O.V.~  
  
My whole body trembled as I saw him coming towards me. His smirk sent a cold shiver down my back. He got to the end of my bed and sat down. He studied me for a second before reaching toward my face. SLAP! My eyes watered as I felt his hand hit me on my left cheek. A second blow came and I was knocked unconscious.  
  
~Bakura's P.O.V.~  
  
I watched as his fragile body went limp on my last hit, and slid from the backboard into the bed. I smirked. //This was going to be easier than I had thought. // I thought as I reached towards his soft, white hair. It felt like silk and looked like snow. I'll never admit it but I think I'm starting to have feelings toward my hikari. // What am I thinking?!// I scowled myself. // You can't start showing your feelings now! How do you expect to take over the world if you're merciful? // My hikari's scent filled my nose as I came ever so close to his face. I trailed my finger down his jaw line and lifted his lips up to mine own. His were so different. So exotic, sweet and... Soft. Mine, there were rough from all the gnawing I gave it. I watched for a while as he slept or rather yet, I watched as he tossed and turned crying in his sleep.  
  
~Regular P.O.V.~  
  
"No! No. Please. Stop . Don't hurt me. I didn't mean to." Ryou cried as tears streamed down his redden, slightly cheek unknowingly. Bakura couldn't help but feel the least sad and guilty about what he had cause. // STOP!! Stop having feelings for the mere mortal! He's nothing but another stepping stone to my plan to rule the entire world and plunging it into eternal darkness.// Bakura thought angrily. He turned and disappeared back into the ring to think of yet another plan to steal the rest of the millennium items.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Ryou opened his eyes as the sun shone through his window. He walked into his huge bathroom and looked into the mirror and at his reflection. There was a purple-red, swollen mark on his left cheek. He touched it softly as he remembered what happened last night. // I wish he was never here and my dad had never given me that ring.// he thought as he brushed his teeth and got dressed in his usual, green shirt with a white sweeter over top. He went to reach for his night table, expecting to find his millennium ring sitting where it always sits before he puts on, but it wasn't there.  
  
// Hm. Funny, I remember leaving it here. // he thought as he searched for it. //oh well, I guess it'll find me later then... // It was true. The ring always seem to find its way back to him every time he tried to get rid of it. His Yami came back when Yugi's spirit of the millennium puzzle sealed him into the shadow realm in their duel. Then Tristan threw it as far as he could out into the wilderness of the forest at Pegasus' castle. It came back every time and there was no way of preventing it. Even Yugi's spirit couldn't stop him.  
  
He walked to school still thinking where and what his Yami is doing, as Yugi and his friends ran up to him. Ryou thought for a second if he should hide his bruise from them since every time they see it, they ask him what happens. He lied to them before but they soon got suspicious and he told them about his Yami and how he was abusing him. From that moment on, his Yami's abuse got worse and all Yugi and his Yami could do was ask him if he was all right everyday. // Well, here it goes// Ryou thought as he finally decided to just pretend nothing happened. //no use of trying to hide it, they'll find out sooner or later. Like they always do.//  
  
" Hey Ryou!" Yugi called as he ran up to the white haired teen. "What happened to your cheek?" he asked, as he got close enough to sell the bruise.  
  
"Err... nothing." Ryou replied unsure if they were going to believe him.  
  
"Hey! It's okay, there's no need to be embarrassed" Joey smiled. Ryou looked at him confused.  
  
"It happened to me too..." Ryou got even more confused.  
  
"It was just yesterday when I woke up and fell off my bed and hit myself on da head." Joey explained noticing the clueless look on Ryou's face.  
  
"What? I didn't-.." Ryou stopped. // Don't they remember the ring?//  
  
"Do you guys know the ring I always carry around?" he asked.  
  
"Um. what ring, Ryou?" Tristan asked.  
  
//they don't?!!!! But that would mean.. did I not get it from my dead for a birthday present?//  
  
"Um. guys. I just remembered something that I have to do. See you later." He waved as he sprinted off.  
  
Ryou ran through the busy streets and into a building with a large sign in the front that says: THE ROYAL RESEARCH CENTRE. He walked up to the secretary who buzzed through the PA system for his father.  
  
"Dad!" Ryou cried as he saw a man with dark brown hair walking into the lobby.  
  
"Hey son, nice of you to visit me. Is there a problem? I thought you were with your friends." His dad replied.  
  
"Dad, I need to ask you something. For my sixth birthday, what did you give me?" Ryou said quickly.  
  
"Um. that's a hard question... You know, it's been so long ago. let see now..." his dad's brown eyes, identical to Ryou's, concentrated.  
  
"Please dad. you have to tell me..." Ryou pleaded as he urged his dad to think harder.  
  
"I think, I'm positively sure it was that electronic truck that cost like a fortune." His dad finally answered giving Ryou a weary smile as old memories flashed in his mind.  
  
"Oh... er. Thanks dad. See you later then I guess." Ryou said as he walked out of the building's revolting glass doors. // Was it just him or did he just hear his dad say that he didn't get the ring for his sixth birthday? Then... that would mean.. That his Yami was never there..// this was what Ryou had always wanted. His freedom, his life, his body, to be his own again. And now, finally prayer, after prayer, wish after wish, it finally came true. He no longer has to worry about his Yami hurting him or using his body to hurt other people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
d/a: ta da!!!!!! Don't worry, I said in da review that this isn't the end rite? There's a LOT more coming up but I'm not gonna rite until I get al least a good 5 reviews... I no, I no, I hate doing reviews too... but hey I'm not gonna sit here and type lik an idiot if no1's gonna read it. All u haf te do is type even juz oen word lik I dunno, contiue on da review and if I get 10 or more of those, then I'll rite more.  
  
Seto: *rubs head at where d/a hit him earlier* that hurt so much!!!! I can't believe you hit me! You know, you could of killed a million brain cells like tat?  
  
D/a: u DON'T HAF a million to begin with *LOL*  
  
Seto: humph! *storms off*  
  
D/a: well, tat's it for now ppl.  
  
Yami: tell them 'bout your other fics.  
  
D/a: oh yeah, I haf two other fics and one I'm working/ juz started on .. Please R+R for them too!!!!!!!! 


	3. something missing?

Released  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: hey!! Didja miss me?!!!!  
  
Seto: no... not exactly....  
  
D/a: *whacks him on da head with a HUGE plate* awwwwww no!!!!! u broke my plate!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *seeing stars* it.... ur.. fault tat u... hit me with it....  
  
D/a: now I need a new torture weapon!!!!!!! Wah!!!!!  
  
Yami: wat's rong?!!!!  
  
D/a: he broke my plate!!!!!! *points at Seto accusingly*  
  
Seto: wat?!!!!!! She hit me with it!!!!!!  
  
Yami: well. I can't get u a new torture weapon.  
  
Seto: yes!!!  
  
Yami: ...YET  
  
Seto: DAMN!!!!  
  
Yami: but, I can do this... *pulls on a leash*  
  
D/a: awwwwww cute puppy *hugs a 5ft, 300 pounds wolf* now sic!!!!!!  
  
Seto: O_O AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!! DAMN U Yami!!! DAMN U ALLL!!!!!!! *TRIES TO FIGHT OFF WOLF*  
  
D/a: awwwwww arent' they playing nicely....  
  
Yami: *lafs* I wouldn't want to play TAT way with tat big wolf....  
  
D/a: I'm sorwee tat I didn't upload sooner. but I waz waiting for more reviews.... But here!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ chpt 3~  
  
"Ryou!!!!" Yugi called to the white-haired teen. "Over here!!!!" Ryou turned around tracing the voice, shouting over the loud noises of people talking all around him. He scanned the entire cafeteria, finally seeing a tri-haired teen waving his arms, trying to get his attention. Ryou smiled as he pushed his way through a crowd of girls surrounding him.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ryou said as he sat down beside Yugi. "Where should we go after school?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Actually, Ryou, I need to help Grampa out at the shop." Yugi answered.  
  
"I have to go home straight after school today. My parents didn't think that my marks were good enough last semester, so they hired a personal tutor for me." Tristan trailed off.  
  
"And I have to get home to day so my old man doesn't crap about it. You know.." Joey said. Ryou nodded. They knew that Joey's dad always come home drunk and beats Joey up, but there's nothing that they could do about it.  
  
"I'm going to ballet lessons after school, and won' be back until late at night." Tea said.  
  
"Guess I'll have to find something to do by myself then." Ryou said as the bell rang indicating the end of the lunch period, and everyone rushed through the cafeteria doors, slamming lockers and sprinting to their next class. Ryou quickly clean his tray, dumping the rest of its contents into the trash, and followed the rest to their classes.  
  
Soon, the last bell rang as everyone scrambled out of the classrooms, with teachers yelling out homework and people running in the halls. Ryou got home painting trying to catch his breath after barely escaping from a mob of girls who chased him all the way home. Flipping from channel to channel with nothing to watch, he switched off the TV as he lay back on his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Ryou looked around him as he found himself in a vast darkness.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody there?" he called out into the shadows, but there was nothing but emptiness. Exactly like how he felt now. Alone, empty and somewhat incomplete. //Incomplete?// he thought //Why would I be incomplete? I've got everything I need.//  
  
/Oh you do, don't you.but what about you Yami?/ a voice replied to his thoughts making Ryou jump out of his skin.  
  
"Who's there? Who are you? Show yourself!" Ryou demanded  
  
/I am you, and you are me. I am the deepest of your desires, your true form, your hopes and dreams. I am you courage but I am your fears as well./  
  
Ryou thought for a moment, then asked. "If you are what you say you are, then tell me. Why do I have these feelings of emptiness, loneliness and incomplete?"  
  
/My son, think! What do these things have in common? When did they start? What happened when they star?/  
  
"My.my Yami.I woke up without my Yami." Ryou stuttered as he remembered.  
  
/Hai, my boy. Your Yami./ the raspy voice said.  
  
"But what does my Yami have to do with anything? He's not here anymore." Ryou shivered. Even the thought of his Yami gave him the chills.  
  
/He's NOT here. That's why you feel incomplete. Your Yami is a PART of you. You are his hikari and he is your Yami. Without proper balance of light and darkness, one would not live./  
  
"You.you mean.I'm going to die without him? So I'll have to find him?" Ryou asked in disbelief.  
  
/Hai. In each person, there must be a hikari and a Yami. You see, most people are born with both and they are bond into one mind. But before the famous tomb-robber, Bakura was died; he imprisoned his darker half, his Yami, into the millennium ring in order to continue his quest on stealing all seven millennium items. So only his hikari, you, was recarnated and he, the darker half, would still be in the ring. You must reunite with him or the imbalance will cost you both your lives./ the voice started to fade. /remember. you have until the next full moon to reunite or. bad thins will fall upon this world once again as it did... 5,000 years ago./  
  
"WAIT!" Ryou cried. Searching for the source of the voice. "Who are you?"  
  
/I am Amenophis III, king of Upper and Lower Egypt. Father of Yamashita./ the last words faded off as it left Ryou there staring, dumbfounded.  
  
************************************************************  
  
BBRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!! Ryou slowly opened his eyes. This room came into focus as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the light. BBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!! The phone rang again. Ryou felt for the receiver and answered in a hoarse whisper as the phone rang for the fourth time.  
  
"Moshi moshi." Ryou said feebly.  
  
"Ryou? Are you okay?" the voice asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little bit tired. that's all. Is there something you need dad?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Ryou, come to the museum right mow! There is something I'd like you too see!" his dad exclaimed.  
  
"Okay dad. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Ryou replied then putting the receiver back, he went to get his coat and headed for the museum.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Professor Bakura, what does it say?" a young Egyptologist asked the speechless professor.  
  
"These inscriptions. they. they are our key to the battles Egypt fought against the darkness five millennia ago. and it has the name."  
  
"PROFESSOR!! COME QUICK!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
d/a: ha!! Evil cliffie!!!! ^_^  
  
Yami: she's is seriously evil...  
  
Seto: *still being chased by d/a's sweet little wolf* AHHHHHHHH!!! Here, go FETCH!!! *throws stick*  
  
*fluffy runs off *  
  
d/a: done playing already?  
  
Seto: *torn clothes + painting* yes. thank YOU soo much. I had a BLAST!  
  
D/a: tat's nice te hear..  
  
Yami: so how did tat movie go?  
  
D/a: well, I WAZ gonna watch 'the ring'... But they JUST took it off.. GRRRRRRRRr  
  
Seto: *smirks* I wonder who made TAT request.. Hmmmmmmm must be sum1 VERY INTELLIGENT! Oh and by da way, tat's your new word for the day IN-TELL-I- GENT  
  
D/a: whuddup! Are u gonna let me continue my storwee?  
  
Seto: nope  
  
D/a: FLLLUUUUFFFFFFFFYYY!!!!! SIC!!!!  
  
Seto: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *runs again*  
  
D/a: k, so I like had te watch this thing called 8 crazy nights and it was like hilarious!!!  
  
Seto: CCCOOONNNNNGRRRRRAAAATTTTTTUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLAAAAATTTTTTIIIIIIIIOOOOOONNNNNNSS SSSSSSS!!!!!! YOU'VE LEARNT A NEW WORD!!!!! NOW SUMMBODY HELP ME!!!!!  
  
D/a: it wasa so stupid though and I think ne1 who wants te lose a lot of brain cells and intelligence, should go watch it. Well you know wat I'm gonna say nxt. As always R+R!!!!!!! oh and please read my new fic, new beginnings, past lives. it's 'bout Yami's past trust me. It'll get more interesting. I'll upload if I get 1 review.. oh and read lives ever so changed, forget-me-not Yami/oc, a bond with blood Seto/oc, my pegusus torture fic, pain is live and live is pain, and if you like Yami/Yugi lemons, read no matter what by nastiestangel. Trust me, storwees get betta if more ppl read it.  
  
^_~ JA!! 


	4. past, present, future revealed

Released  
  
Devil/ angel  
  
D/a: hey! y'all!!!!! I've been lik soooooooo busi withmy other fict. 20 insane days before Christmas. but I'm uploading now..  
  
Bakura: oh yeah.. are we happy  
  
D/a: well, I don't kare if you are, but I am!!!!  
  
Aznfiregoddess: hey! don't talk to my Bakura lik tat!!!! *starts hittin' d/a*  
  
D/a; OW!!!! quit it!!!! for your information, I'm only doing this fict cuz you luv Bakura..  
  
Aznfiregoddess: *stops* k.. *starts glomping on bakura*  
  
Bakura: *stuggles* CAN'T... BREATHE.. HELP!!!!  
  
D/a: *laughs* guess I don't have te kill you.. LOL!!!!! OH!! And for last time. I'm sooo sorrwee. I was re-uploading da 3rd chappie, but I waz rushed... so I pressed da rong button by accident and ppl started telling me about and THEN I found out.. But I've fixed it now and here's da chpt you've been waiting so long for..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~chpt 4~  
  
The rain poured, pounding on the ground in a steady rhythm like drums in a band. The darken sky flashed as a low rumble was heard.  
  
I looked into the mist and could barely make out the shape of a large building. The museum. Panting, I used the last bit of my energy and ran into the empty lobby. It was well past closing time, but I had the key in since my father worked there. As I stepped in, water dripping from my jacket, drenched from head to toes, I peered into the darkness. The lobby was quiet like a long dark tunnel where there's no one but you and it. Alone. Cold. And deserted. I brushed these thoughts away as I walked down one of the hallways leading to the study rooms. Without making a sound, I crept into the last room at the end of the hall. The room was filled with ancient artefacts, laid sprawled out on the floor with crates filled with many more, packed safely between padding. In a corner of the room, lit with dim lights, three figures were crowded around a large piece of stone with strange markings carved into them. As I got closer, I realised that it was hieroglyphics.  
  
"Ryou!" my father greeted me with a hug. "I'm glad you could make it. There's something that I really think that you should take a look at."  
  
"What is it dad?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Take a look at this." He pointed to the stone that they were all huddling over. "See these hieroglyphics? This is part of a bigger piece of stone that we haven't uncovered yet, but this particular stone tells us part of a story or history if you believe it, of ancient Egypt."  
  
"What does it say?" I asked my father, since I hadn't been practising my hieroglyphics ever since the last time I saw him, which was. half a year ago.  
  
"Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these Shadow Games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away, imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium Items.." He paused and scanned over its contents.  
  
"Then what happened?" I asked nervously as the story or history, whichever one it was sank into my mind. Somehow, it sounded familiar. Like I've heard it somewhere before. but where?  
  
"Then, it lists the names of who owned these items that held the magical powers.." He replied. "But the thing is that your name, well, your last name appears in here."  
  
"My last name? You mean Bakura?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. And I have no idea where you've gotten that last name, since your mother died and didn't tell me your real father's name." my father replied. He wasn't necessary my father. it just didn't seem right to call him my step- dad. he's been taking care of me all my life and who my biological father was never concerned me. All I knew was that he left my mother and I and now, my father step takes care of me ever since my mother died suddenly from an unknown disease.  
  
"Can you tell me some of the items, their powers and their owner?" I asked.  
  
"Ryou, I never knew you were interested in inscriptions.. But remember. not EVERYTHING you read is always correct. these Egyptians could of made all of these up." One of my father's colleges said to me. I nodded and urged my father to go on.  
  
"Well, it says here that there are seven millennium items altogether and each processes a different kind of magic. Though all can take souls from and to a place called the shadow realm. Do you want to know the owners?" he asked. I nodded now that I've heard this much, it pieces of a puzzled fitted together. "There is the millennium rod, it holds the power to control one's mind and body. It was owned by the high priest, Setkh Kaiba, but stolen later. He also owned the millennium ankh, which is a key to unlock one's true desires and look deep into one's heart, revealing their true nature. The millennium ring could capture souls and bring creatures from the shadow realm into our world. it was owned by. Bakura. This is the part where it gets cut off, but I think that there maybe more in Egypt. We just haven't found it yet."  
  
For a while, none of us said anything, then my father and his colleges continued their research as I sat on a chair and thought about the inscriptions. //how could his name be in it? Were they talking about his Yami? Then what DID happen to his Yami for him to be trapped in the ring?// these questions rang through my head as I watched my father unpack things, lifting them slowly and carefully out of the box. My eyes wandered over the scrolls on a table as one of them caught my attention. I remembered a few words from my lessons before, but most of them I forgot. I carefully picked the piece of parchment up and began to read.  
  
~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~  
  
A young, but brave and powerful Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt, five millennia ago/  
  
Sacrificed his life to lock these 'evil' powers in seven millennium items./  
  
When all seven of these millennium items unite with the three God cards,/  
  
The world will plunge into darkness/  
  
And the powerful Pharaoh will regain his memories/  
  
And once again, save this world/  
  
~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~  
  
That was all I interpreted because the markings below were new and unfamiliar to me. I made a mental note to asked dad about it later, and sat on a chair. I glanced up at my father who was now recording information on his laptop.  
  
"Ryou! Come take a look at this!" my father called to me. I ran over to his side and saw a machine scanning over the piece of stone we were looking at earlier. A weird picture appeared on the screen of his laptop.  
  
"What is it?" I asked confused at the strange markings.  
  
"Watch this Ryou. It doesn't look like much now, but if I combine it with the scanned pictures of the other pieces of stone I found near the same site.." He clicked the mouse a few times, and a picture formed. I gasped as pieces of the scans fell into place with each other like in a jigsaw puzzle. There in front of me was an incomplete picture of the seven items, ten teens standing, a part of what seemed to be like the eye of RA, and a big monster-like creature.  
  
"What does this mean?" I asked my father.  
  
"This is." he paused, looked away from the screen and stared away from the screen and stared at me. "This is the Egyptian's view of our future. They've asked the oracle who foresighted that a huge monster or creature is going to enter into our dimension from the shadow realm and evil will come upon our world."  
  
"There's.. there's no way of stopping it?" I asked shaken at the words that were just said.  
  
"I don't know yet. but as soon as we find the other missing pieces, we'll have our answer." He replied.  
  
"Do you believe their prophecy?" I asked.  
  
"I do. Although my collages think that such things should not be trusted, my past experiences in reading hieroglyphic text and scrolls, prove that some of the things that had happened in our history, way after the ancient Egyptians' time, were written on scrolls found in temples." He answered.  
  
"So this is really going to happen?" I shivered at the thought.  
  
"I don't know Ryou, I don't know." he sighed, almost in a sad way. We didn't say much afterwards. Then dad went back to unpacking and labelling the other items.  
  
Later that night, I sat on my bed reviewing the events that had happened. //so if the millennium items are mention and my name is too. I wonder if Yugi is. he DOES have the millennium puzzle. and malik. or Isis.// then a thought sparked in my mind. //I have to find the millennium ring!!! And Bakura!!! Before. before someone else finds it and use it for other reasons. and if it DOES fall into the wrong hands. god knows what's going to happen to us.// I thought as I paced around my room. //now where would it be if I didn't get it..// I stopped walking and stared at a picture of the museum in Egypt where my father had worked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D/a: another cliffie!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 k, this one wasn't TAT gd. But hey!!! u ppl want me te upload sooner rite? Well, R+R for this and my 20 insane days before Christmas fict.. 


	5. ryou?

****

Released

Devil/angel

D/a: well, here's the next chappie!!! Thanx again for all your reviews

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~chpt 5~

Ryou? 

__

Last time: Ryou found that the millennium items had powers to wield the future. Now, he must find his millennium ring an his yami

~Bakura's P.O.V.~

I opened my eyes and found myself in the same, lightless, worn room I always wake up to find. No difference today. Or so I thought.

/_where is that brat?/ _I thought as I got out of my bed and shivered. /_stupid kid. Was he trying to freeze me?/_

I manifested out of the millennium ring. Suddenly a strong gust blew at me, sending sand into my eyes. /_ARGH! What's wrong with this place?! Where the heck are we?/_ my 'we' soon turned to me. 

I hastily rubbed the sand out of my eyes and looked around.

I was in the middle of a tomb. _This brings back old memories._ I chuckled. I reached for the treasures lain before me, but hand slipped right through. I wasn't in flesh!!!

/Ryou! Where are you?! I will kill you when I get my hands on you!/ then I heard a noise from the hall. It wasn't Ryou. Quickly, I disappeared into my ring. With Ryou, I'm just a spirit. No bones. No flesh. Useless. 

The voice drew near.

"This should be worth a lot." One said.

"Hurry and grab the lot before someone sees us!" another urged.

I felt the ring being lifted and dropped into a bag filled with the tomb's treasure. There was a loud bang, then nervous voices.

"Someone's coming! Let's go!" the first one cried. I heard a rumbling of feet and felt the bag being carried away.

/_what is going on here? Where is Ryou? How dare he try to get rid of me. Won't he ever learn that I'll be back? Now all I have to do is to locate him with our bond/ _I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. An image of a city appeared, but just as it was closing in, the image was suddenly shattered.

/_what? This can't be!/_ I tried again, but this time, I couldn't see anything.

/_being smart¡K hmm¡K/_ I decided to try the link hoping that his cowardliness would give him away like it always does. /_Ryou, when I get back you'd wish you were never born./_

No answer. No whimpering. No trying to runaway. Then I realized. I was alone. Away from my hikari. I felt weak. My eyes began to droop slowly, I fell into the darkness all around me.

**********************

I woke up all of a sudden to the loud, noisy voices outside. I ignored them until a conversation caught my attention.

"How much is this prwetty necklace?" a girly voice asked.

"15, but you can have if for 12" a man said.

"Oh really?" the girl said. I rolled my eyes then went back to thinking of a plan to get back to Ryou, when suddenly I felt a jerk. /_what now?/_ I grunted.

"ooooooooo prwetty¡K" a voice of a girl said. I stopped. /_oh no. Don't tell me that¡K/_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

D/a: there's chpt 5!!! R+R!!!! I'll upload if I get more than 23 reviews


End file.
